


Hypocrisy

by lawless



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-24
Updated: 2010-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawless/pseuds/lawless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku's attempt to keep a secret exposes Sanzo's hypocrisy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypocrisy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kirathaune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirathaune/gifts).



> Written for Kirathaune for a writing meme. Not beta reviewed; all mistakes are mine.

Sanzo could hear the pained, rasping cough all the way in the bathroom where he was drying his hair. It sounded like an animal in distress.

He'd kill him. Hadn't he always told Goku to leave his fucking cigarettes alone?

He dashed into the bedroom, still drying his hair and with a towel wrapped around his middle. He grabbed his fan and started whacking Goku over the head with it.

"Ow! Ow!" Goku yelled, putting his hands up to protect his head from the stinging blows. "Way to be a stinker, Sanzo!"

Sanzo tucked the fan under his arm and glared at him. The lone cigarette smoldered in the ashtray as the smoke emanating from it curled and rose to the ceiling in a thin wisp. Goku must have emptied the ashtray before his experiment.

" _You're_ the one who's going to stink if you smoke those things," Sanzo said.

Goku matched him glare for glare. "I like the way they smell on you! That smell means Sanzo to me!"

Sanzo sat down next to him on the bed and turned slightly to face him. "Was that the only reason you were smoking one of my cigarettes – to smell like me?"

Goku wrinkled his forehead. "Nah, I wanted to see what they were like. You an' Gojyo are always smokin' them things, so I wanted ta see what the fuss was about."

Sanzo's frown deepened as soon as he heard Gojyo's name mentioned. It took a tremendous effort on his part not to run down the hallway to the room the stinking kappa was sharing with Hakkai to exact some justice with the fan or, better yet, his pistol. Instead, he said, in as calm a voice as he could muster, "So what did you think?"

Goku looked up at him wonderingly. "I don't know how ya manage to smoke 'em! All I could feel was a burnin' in my throat, and my throat closed up!"

"I could hear you coughing and choking from the bathroom, idiot. Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

"I didn't 'spect it to bother me like that! You're used to the smell, so I didn't think you'd notice. I wanted to be more like ya, an' ya look real cool smokin' them things. In fact," and here Goku leaned over and whispered into Sanzo's ear, "ya look really sexy smokin' them things."

Sanzo shuddered at Goku's closeness. He shuddered at the thought that Goku – innocent, pure Goku – was thinking about him and sex at the same time. He shuddered all the more at the thought that he might _welcome_ sex with Goku.

He lifted the fan again, but halted when Goku said, "I wanna get your smell on me direct from the source," and pushed him down. The shit-for-brains monkey was strong, probably stronger than he was, so he used his height for leverage and swept Goku off the bed, dumping him on the floor with a loud 'thunk'.

"Ow! Ow!" Goku yelped in pain, rubbing at his sore butt. "What didya have to go do that for?"

Sanzo rolled his eyes and glared at him. "For pushing me down on the bed. _I_ decide what I do with my body, monkey brains, not you. And for being a total fucking moron and smoking one of my cigarettes to begin with! Haven't I told you to leave the damn things alone, that they're not good for you?"

Goku's eyes flashed. "They're not good fer me?" he echoed back to Sanzo. "If they're not good fer me, they're not good fer ya either!"

There it was. Goku had finally said something about his hypocrisy. But wait, there was more.

"It's jus' like what ya told me about swearin'!" Goku continued bitterly. "Ya don't let me do it, but ya do it all the time!"

He slumped over, tears of frustration beginning to run down those rosy, full cheeks of his, his hands balled into tight fists. "I jus' wanna be a grown up like ya!"

Sanzo wasn't sure what got to him more, that Goku wanted to be grown up or that he wanted to be like him. He leaned over from his perch on the bed to look at Goku and said, "Goku. You are growing up. You're nearly a grown up now. But you have to grow up to be yourself, not an imitation of someone else."

"An' how am I supposed to know who I am if you don't let me try things?"

Sanzo's world was really beginning to turn upside down if Goku was starting to make sense and use logic like that.

"Things like this," Goku said, and the next thing Sanzo knew, he was sitting in Sanzo's lap, kissing him ardently. The flimsy towel wrapped around his waist was suddenly not enough protection against Goku noticing his arousal.

As he pulled Goku down on top of him, Sanzo realized that he might be a hypocrite, but he was enjoying replacing Goku's contemplation of his hypocrisy with Goku's contemplation of him instead.

He could feel the grin forming on Goku's face. "This is a much better way to smell like ya," Goku whispered before he captured his lips for another kiss.


End file.
